Common liquid crystal display devices in conventional technology are mainly divided into advanced-super dimensional switching (AD-SDS or ADS) type, in plane switch (IPS) type, and twisted nematic (TN) type. The ADS type display device is formed with both a parallel electric field produced at edges of pixel electrodes on the same plane and a vertical electric field produced between a pixel electrode layer and a common electrode layer, so that liquid crystal molecules at all orientations, which are located directly above the pixel electrodes and between the pixel electrodes in a liquid crystal cell, can be rotated and aligned.
In the existing ADS type display device, since the pixel electrode and the common electrode have a large overlapping area and a small interval, it causes a storage capacitance Cst to be very large, thus it will suffer many limitations when designing. Currently, in order to solve the problem that the storage capacitance Cst is too large, it generally adopts a manner of alternately arranging the pixel electrode and the common electrode. However, in general circumferences, since the pixel electrode and the common electrode are formed by using transparent electrode material, and the manner of alternately arranging has a very high requirement on the precision of exposing process, it inevitably will increase the difficulty and cost of device and process control.